Wedding Bells
by StarRoseColors
Summary: You are invited to the wedding of Mabel Pines and Pacifica Northwest! Where Dipper and his young cousin Amelia are undoing an ancient plan, started when Bill's home dimension went up in flames. (AU, Mabifica, Billdip, Older Pines.)
1. Chapter 1

Dipper received the call that morning.

"Hey bro bro!"

He winced but felt a smile form anyway. His sister had been so happy since she had gotten engaged to one Pacifica Northwest. "Hey Mabel. How's wedding prep coming?" The wedding wasn't actually until two months, but it never hurt to be prepared. "Don't worry, Amelia and I got our invitations."

"How is our darling cousin?"

"She's fine."

Amelia had been staying for about a week at the house he shared with his mother. Her parents were helping his mother divorce his father. The basics were- his mother supported the fact that his sister was pan while he was bi and believed their stories of magic were true, while their father didn't believe them and wanted them to be straight.

Dipper shook off his thoughts. "We're both fine. How are you?"

"Well, Mom and Aunt Flora and Uncle Alex have told me that they can't come to the wedding." Her happiness faded to show sadness. "They're busy in court." He nodded. "Anyway, the reason I called! I was thinking...maybe you and Amy could come to Gravity Falls sometime this week and stay until the wedding?"

"Sure! Just let me ask Amelia."

"Amy."

"You can't have a nickname for a nickname."

"It's easier than saying Amelia."

"All I'm saying is-"

"Is that Mabel?"

Dipper let out a scream. He turned to see said twelve year old behind him. Amelia's dark hair had turned bedhead, while her blue eyes were sleepy with confusion. He smiled. "Yeah. Yeah it is. You wanna talk to her?"

He held out the phone to her. Amelia took it, hopping onto the counter. "Hey Mabel." Dipper sighed and turned back to what he had been doing, which was making breakfast. "Uh huh. Oh, really? Oh, I would love to go to Gravity Falls!" She tapped his shoulder. "Mabel wants to say bye to you. She's expecting us tomorrow."

He took it with a sigh. "See you Mabes."

"Bye, Sir Dippingsauce." Quietly, she whispered "Amy."

"Bye." Just as quietly, he whispered "Amelia." He hung up.

"So, while you two are arguing my name, I'm gonna call my parents." Amelia hopped off the counter and padded out of the kitchen. Dipper felt a smile form as he turned back to breakfast.

 _Gravity Falls, here we come._

* * *

Breakfast was eaten, teeth and hair were brushed, and faces were washed. Then Dipper and Amelia stopped by her house in order to drop off her old clothes for laundry and pack her suitcase and bag for Gravity Falls.

His mother Anna took him aside as his aunt helped his cousin pack. "You'll be careful, right?" Her eyes were worried. "Nothing like Weirdmaggedon will happen?"

"I'm sure Mom. If there is any reason Amelia can't leave, I'll tell her parents."

"What about you?"

Dipper shifted. "I was thinking about moving to Gravity Falls. Since Soos moved to Portland, Stan and Ford have been talking to me about living at the Shack. It'll help me work on my writing and-" He stopped when Anna held up a hand.

"That sounds wonderful."

"Really?"

"As long as you stay safe." Anna smiled at him before dragging him into a hug. She was a petite woman, only coming to his chin. Dipper smiled before hugging back.

"I will Mom."

* * *

Amelia's stuff was soon packed up. They went back to Dipper's house so he could pack his stuff up and load it in the car with her own stuff. He sat at the wheel, her in the passenger seat.

"Let's go."

She nodded with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

_It is silent- too silent._

 _A pair walks through a forest. In the lead is a person wearing a blue square, his eye staring forward. Behind him trails a girl. She is young, only about twelve. She is fully human with blonde curls and blue eyes and dress. One of her eyes is covered by a star eye patch. Her free hand grips the white shawl she wears._

 _"Are we almost there?"_

 _"Just keep walking."_

 _"Why are we walking?"_

 _"Just...just because."_

 _"Thaddeus?"_

 _He doesn't say a word for a long time. "Yes Jillian?"_

 _"Where's William?" He does not say a word, his free hand trembling. A loud howl breaks through the air. The two stop, the child looking around like a frightened sheep. "What was that?"_

 _He kneels so they are looking eye to eye. "Listen, sweetheart. I need you to do something for me, okay?" She nods, releasing her shawl to stroke his edge. "Just close your eye..." The group rings around them. He grips her close, her eye firmly shut. If he notices that she is trembling, he does not show it. The two are surrounded in green flames. "And hold on tight."_

Dipper opened his eyes.

He stared at the ceiling. A deep, bone stroking sorrow had settled in him. He sighed, and got out of bed.

Amelia and him had arrived late last night. Mabel had been surprised to see them, since she didn't expect them to leave that day. But she had been happy. She and Pacifica had taken up the old wax figure room, the Stans were sleeping on their boat, and everyone else was with their family. He had been given the attic, while his cousin had been given Ford's room.

He headed downstairs, mind on his dream. Dipper absently wondered what had happened to the siblings, if they had gotten away-

What the heck.

They were fictional characters, created from his mind. Ever since Dipper learned that Bill Cipher had wiped out his entire home dimension, his mind had wandered to scenes like that. Was there fire? Did some get away? The dream last night was just one of his imagined scenarios. Although they hadn't been as realistic-

"Morning!"

Mabel and Pacifica sat at the table. The latter, hair now pulled back into a ponytail and wearing a hot pink sweatervest, was sipping tea while reading the newspaper, while the former, her hair color of the week being pastel pink, was munching on what looked like scrambled eggs. "Morning. Where's Amelia?"

"Waiting for her toaster waffles to pop." Mabel said, nodding to the toaster. A half asleep Amelia was glaring at the toaster like it had done her wrong while sipping at a glass of juice. She let out a cheer when it finally popped. "So, plans for the day? Pacifica and I gotta figure out what flowers to use during the wedding."

Amelia shrugged. "I was thinking about taking a look around the Shack."

"I was planning on visiting town. Maybe I can pick you guys up later for lunch at Greasy's."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Amelia walked through the forest. Mabel had given her a map, the path drawn in what looked like glitter glue. The girl hopped over a fallen tree and entered the clearing.

The statue was there.

A triangle, wearing a top hat and bow tie, hand outstretched for a handshake. Amelia stepped forward-

And noise assaulted her.

Screams, whispers, roars. She let out a scream of pain, gripping her head. What was wrong? She had always been able to ignore them during the day! Was it just the statue, making her illness flare up? Bill Cipher did have power over the mind, after all.

Then as soon as it started, it stopped.

Amelia knelt in front of the statue...and sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Dipper!"

Dipper smiled when he heard the voice. Jill Cryptogram waved to him. She was the town librarian and Tad Strange's sister, being as normal as he was. (Despite the fact that they never seemed to age.) "Hey Miss Cryptogram."

"I thought I told you years ago to just call me Jill."

He shrugged. "Being polite isn't bad."

She chuckled. Her blonde curls were let down today, pulled back with a hairclip. She wore jeans and a blue sweater, brown boots give her a little bit of height. "It certainly isn't. Got any questions?" She seemed to have an infinite amount of knowledge about Gravity Falls. (He was starting to suspect she might be an oracle.)

"Uh, nope." The two walked into the library together. Jill grabbed the cart of returns. "Actually, yes I do."

"Hm?"

"You know about that demon I told you about?"

He didn't notice Jill pale, her hands trembling. "Y-Yeah?" She slammed a book down harder.

"Well, I've been imagining scenarios about the whole 'extinction of an entire dimension'." Jill nodded, biting her lip. Her nails dug into a cover, tearing holes into the cloth. Dipper went on. "And last night, I had this dream."

"Uh huh."

"There was this guy and this younger woman, I think there were siblings." Dipper went on to describe his dream as she looked over the ruined cover. Finally, he finished. "So, what do you think?"

"I wasn't in town when the whole Weirdmaggedon thing happened, but if he was as powerful as people say," Jill placed the book on the shelf, heading to the next place. "And there was a whole dimension of creatures like him, I imagine that they would be very hard to kill. Like..."

"Cockroaches?"

"Not the word I was looking for, but yes. So maybe that dream was telling you that a few got away."

"That makes sense." Dipper looked down when his phone beeped. "Oh, sorry, gotta go. Stan and Ford are here."

She nodded. "Have a nice day."

He ran out of the library. He didn't notice Jill look up at the triangle window and sigh. Pulling a hair tie out, she pulled her hair back. Once she was done, she got to work. She needed to call Tad later, see if they needed anything from the store.

 _"William, what are you doing?"_

Her knuckles went white.

 _"Working honey. Wanna play chess?"_

She had no time for regrets.

 _"Sure!"_

* * *

Amelia's eyes were red at dinner. She started at every sudden noise, Stan and Ford not helping. When Dipper asked her, she claimed that she was practicing wariness. Ford leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Can we talk after dinner?"

"Sure."

When dinner was over, they left Pacifica and Mabel doing dishes and Amelia and Stan watching _The Duchess Approves_. The door slammed shut after them. "What is it?" Dipper asked.

"So, you're moving into the Shack?"

They walked together, talking about this and that. Dipper felt worry crawl through his stomach the longer they walked. "Grunkle Ford, what's this about?"

The old man sighed. "This is about Amelia." He turned to his nephew. "She may not look it, but she is very, very special. I am worried for her safety, because a number of people will give up everything to have her on their side-" A snarl rang out. The two whirled around to see a tall person, sharp teeth bared. Glowing red eyes glared at them. Behind them, somebody stood there, a hood hiding their features. They were reading from a book, lilac sparks around them.

"Run!" Ford yelled. He pulled out his ray gun and aimed at the reading person. It knocked them off their feet. The hood fell, revealing dark hair. Dipper watched as they looked up. It was a young woman with violet blue eyes. She snarled.

The creature ran forward. Before anyone could react, it slashed Ford across the chest. Dipper let out a yell as the old man hit the pavement hard. A nearby house's porch lights flicked on. Jill ran out, dressed in a nightgown. "What's going on?!"

The woman's eyes widened. "Return!" she yelled. The creature let out one last snarl before dissolving into dust. She grabbed her book before disappearing into lilac flames. Dipper turned his attention away from her and to Ford. The old man was cradled in Jill's lap. "Call a hospital!" she ordered.

He pulled out his phone. Typing 911 in, Dipper checked his uncle's pulse. He didn't expect for his wrist to be grabbed.

"Summoner." Ford rasped. Then he fell back, passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ford was stable. The doctors told the worried Pines that his wounds hadn't been too severe. Jill sat with them, her gaze haunted. Mabel walked out of her great uncle's room with teary eyes but a smile. "I asked him if the wedding should be put on hold. He told me that it better not or he'll make me regret it."

Dipper chuckled. He turned back to see Jill. His smile faded as he sat next to her. "You know I have to ask."

"I wish you really didn't."

"Did you know who that was?"

She looked up at him. The usually immaculate young woman looked tired, bent out of shape. "No. I didn't. I wouldn't be surprised if they knew Tad though." Jill absently pulled on her hair. "Whenever he gets into stuff like this, he tells them to leave me alone."

"He's done stuff like this?!"

She shrugged. "Look, we've gotten into some tight spots before. Tad's...just willing to do whatever it takes to ensure our safety." She stood up. Dipper could see Tad waiting at the end of the hallway.

"And he never lets me know."

She whispered the last part, but Dipper heard anyway.

* * *

Amelia stared at the clearing.

This was stupid.

She had been standing at the edge of the clearing for little over half an hour. She should go home, help Mabel plan the bachelor parties. Instead of here, about to make her mental issues worse. Amelia glared at the statue before taking a breath.

She stepped forward.

Noise assaulted her. She let out a scream, covering her ears again. Pain roared from the developing headache. She fell to her knees, trying to block out the yells and screams pounding at her head. Then it suddenly it stopped. Confused, she pulled her hands away. It was silent. Everything was monochrome- No. It stopped at the edge of the clearing.

"Am I dreaming?"

 ** _In a way._**

The voice was echoing, shifting from pitch to pitch so Amelia couldn't tell if it was male or female. "What do you mean?" Something moved behind her. Before she could turn, dark hands clasped over her eyes.

 ** _Half asleep, half in a dream._**

She reached up. She redid her first conclusion- one hand was blocking her vision. The other appeared and gripped her hand, lowering it to her side. The skin was both rough and smooth and an odd warmness. "Where are all the other voices?"

 _ **They were overwhelming you. So I made you focus on mine.**_

"Oh. Um...thanks?" Amelia looked around. The hand stayed firmly on. "Why are they so loud?" There was silence, then movement. She yelped as she was tugged down. Then she was sitting down in the other's lap. The hand moved away but she _still_ couldn't see. A piece of cloth had been tied over her eyes. Her touch confirmed it was soft, like velvet.

 ** _Gravity Falls is special. In your case, it's making you too sensitive to the other sides._**

"The other sides?"

There was no response. Her hair was moving. The other was playing with her hair?

 _ **Tell me about yourself, Golden Candle.**_

Amelia sighed. "My name's Amelia Pines. I'm twelve."

* * *

Dipper woke up with a start at Ford's bedside. He had called today to bring Ford dinner. They had gotten pancakes from Greasy's, the trash in the trash can. He confirmed that his great uncle was still asleep. He had been complaining of pain and they had increased his medication. A doctor was across from him.

He squinted, sure he had seen that hair somewhere.

Then she turned.

It was the girl from the attack. Her eyes were a shade of purple that was unnatural. They widened, confirming that she recognized him. The needle in her hand plunged towards Ford's neck. Dipper moved and it entered his arm instead. The dark green and blue liquid inside slipped inside his arm. He felt himself pale as his limbs went flat.

He tumbled to the floor. Before his eyes slipped close, he watched her leave the room with a smirk.

* * *

The young woman exited through the EMPLOYEES ONLY door. She shed her lab coat, leaving her in a white blouse and black skirt. She headed to the car, entering the passenger's seat. Tad Strange glanced at her. "Did you do it?"

"No. He was there."

He sighed as he started driving. The car entered the forest. "Then we'll have to try again."

"Does little Jillian know about this little project?" She leaned against her door, a smirk on her face. Tad glared at her.

"No. You better not tell her."

She chuckled "I won't."


	5. Chapter 5

Tad entered the kitchen to see Jill at the kitchen table, staring at the cup in her hand. "Hey. I thought you were in bed. You mentioned wanting to open early tomorrow." She shrugged as he started to make a sandwich. He glanced at her in concern. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." She stood up to lean against the table. "I just got a call from Mabel Pines." Her brother hummed in interest as he placed the last slice of bread. "Apparently somebody disguised as a doctor tried to poison Ford Pines. He's okay, of course. They ended up getting Dipper in the arm. He's okay too." She took a sip of her drink. "Everybody's fine."

"Have they caught her?"

Tad looked up at a shatter. Jill had gripped the mug so tight that it had shattered in her grasp. A mixture of tea and golden blood dripped from her clenched fist to the floor.

"What was that-"

"I never said that it was a female." She released her fist, pieces of china hitting the floor. Some remained embedded in her hand. "What did you do Thaddeus?"

The older smiled as he set his sandwich down. Slowly, he started to walk to her. "My dear, dear, darling sister." The younger gulped, blocked from stepping back by the table. "I have only done what is needed for our protection. We both know Ford Pines."

"The Pines are not our enemies."

"Yet Sixer would not have an issue removing us from existence." He stroked her cheek before patting her head. "Don't worry little one. We'll be safe and sound."

Jill stayed there as Tad picked up his sandwich and left.

* * *

 _ **Could not stay away, could you?**_

Amelia yelped at the voice. She looked around before the black cloth was tied over her eyes again. She sighed as she was pulled down. "I was curious. I have a tendency to imagine voices, after all." There was silence. The girl looked around. "Hello?"

 _ **You thought...**_ Something or _somethings_ whispered from the shadows all around her. Amelia gulped, trying to untie the blindfold. But the knot remained firm, despite how much she struggle. **_THAT I WAS NOT REAL?!_** Firm hands gripped her tightly, claws digging into her arms. Her eyes started to burn. Then she was roughly yanked up to her feet. _**DOES THIS FEEL REAL?!**_

Amelia was slammed down to the ground. Something cracked under her weight, then she was lifted up again.

"YES! That feels real, that feels real very real!" She screeched before she was slammed down again. "I'm sorry! I don't trust myself sometimes that's all!"

There was silence. Amelia curled up, collar still being held firmly. She needed to be ready in case she was dropped again. Her hand started throbbing, remembering when she got pushed down the stairs...

 _ **I apologize. I have had unfortunate experiences with people believing I was just a fantasy.**_ She was set down on her feet, claws pricking at her flesh as her collar was fixed. _**It wears at you, you know. Year and years and years...**_

The voice sounded lonely, pricking at her heart.

"You've been all alone?"

 _ **No, dear one. I had friends before, but we were separated. Before that, I had a family and a darling sister.**_

Hands shifting around so she didn't fall flat on her face, Amelia sat down. "What was your sister like?" She heard sounds of something settling down across from her. "Was she nice?"

 _ **Yes, she was nice. The sweetest child to dance among the stars, she was...she was wonderful. The most perfect being in existence in my eye. Once...**_

The girl settled down as the being across from her began to tell a story.

She smiled faintly, the blindfold blocking her from seeing the other's eye crinkle in contentment.


	6. Chapter 6

Ford was back the next day.

Mabel squealed as she hugged him, chattering cheerfully about the wedding preparations done while he was gone. During all the commotion, Dipper was the only one who noticed Amelia slip out. She returned before dinnertime, leaves stuck in her hair and holding her wrist. It was still chaotic in the house, so nobody saw her heading upstairs or, twenty minutes later, Dipper following her.

"Where were you?"

Amelia turned. They stood in the bathroom, her just having washed her hair. She had changed into a new sweater. Dipper looked down at her wrist. She was in the middle of wrapping it up, but he could see the deep wounds and the huge bruise. The younger noticed his gaze and quickly finished wrapping it up. She hid her hands behind her back. "Nowhere." A beat later, she said "Out in the woods. The Shack was getting crowded."

"Here's a tip. If you want to be a good liar, don't give two answers at once."

She sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"What happened to your wrist?"

"I fell into some brambles.".

Dipper searched Amelia's eyes, and sighed. "There's the truth. Next time, tell me before disappearing." He smiled when she nodded. A laugh escaped them both as he ruffled her hair. "I'm heading downstairs. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't."

* * *

"Tell me more about your home." Amelia asked.

She sat in the clearing, blindfold on but her hands going through the familiar motions of making a daisy chain The sun was warm on her back, her jacket folded next to her. There was a velvet sigh from her companion. A clawed hand ran through her hair gently, carefully. _**"I thought you had grown tired of the subject, little one."**_

She stopped. "Oh, never!"

There was a chuckle.

 _ **"Okay. It was a magical place, full of power. We were gods, powerful to rule in our different forms."**_

It was a sunny day.


End file.
